


Christmas Spirit

by raven_bird



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Music, F/F, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/pseuds/raven_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter was not a Christmas person.</p><p>Written for the prompt: Character A doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Christmas Prompt Challenge](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge)

 

Peggy Carter was not a Christmas person.

 

It wasn’t that she disliked the holiday. She thought it was a nice concept, and she didn’t mind the excuse to spend more time with her family when she could. The fact remained, though that she just couldn’t make herself get excited about the holiday itself. Her preparations for the season were minimal at best, and she knew her apartment didn’t exactly exude Christmas spirit. She wasn’t too concerned about it, though. The season passed before long, and the days shifted back to her same old routine.

 

There were some things, though, that she couldn’t bear about the season. One of these things was the fact that the person who lived in the apartment above her, whoever they were, would  _ not stop _ playing the same five Christmas songs over and over.

 

She might have been able to handle it if it had been more than just a handful of the same ones. Maybe, if the walls hadn’t been quite as thin, she would have been able to tune out the music. As it was, though, Peggy was forced to listen to the songs over and over, the sound clear as day.

 

Growing increasingly exasperated with the relentless droning of her neighbour’s music, Peggy did her best to restrain herself from heading over herself to confront them. She didn’t like to feel as though she were ruining someone’s holiday. Still, she wasn’t sure how much more of this she would be able to endure.

 

As it turns out, not much. Even after listening to her own music in an attempt to drown out the sound, the strains of her neighbour’s music managed to sneak through. If anything, Peggy would almost say that the Christmas music was becoming  _ louder _ .

 

So she made up her mind to put an end to it herself. There was no reason that the person playing the music couldn’t at least lower the volume to a tolerable amount.

 

It wasn’t difficult for her to find the right apartment. The doors were even less soundproofed, and the music was most definitely coming from 3C. Peggy knocked on the door, as loudly as she could, hoping that it could be heard over the loud strains of Mariah Carey’s voice.

 

She was in luck. Not more than thirty seconds later, the door was pulled open and a woman stepped out. Peggy blinked when she recognized Angie, the waitress that she had become familiar with from her stops at the restaurant just down the street. Peggy had always been a little fascinated with the woman, who seemed to always have the right amount of bubbly energy and the right thing to say in almost every situation. If she was being honest with herself, Peggy knew that the beginnings of a crush had already started to take hold of her.

 

“Peggy!” said Angie, her voice raised just the slightest bit, so that it could be heard over the music. “How are you?”

 

“Well, thank you!” replied Peggy, wondering how she was going to approach this. “I was just wondering if it was possible for you to lower the volume of your music.”

 

Angie covered her mouth. “Oh! I’m sorry, I thought that almost everyone was away for Christmas.”

 

Peggy shrugged.

 

Angie held up a hand, as if to reassure her. “I’ll get my headphones out.”

 

Peggy smiled, a little bit sorry for bothering her. If she had known it was Angie, she probably would have been less bothered by the sound of the music. She nodded in thanks and went to back away. Angie looked as though she was on the verge of saying something, but in the end she just returned the nod and wished Peggy a merry Christmas.

 

Peggy returned to her apartment, the new silence seeming less comforting and more lonely. From above, there was no more hint of Angie’s music playing. As much as she had wanted to break from the music, Peggy suddenly found herself wishing that she could still hear it. She wanted some clue of Angie’s proximity, some reminder that she was within earshot, within Peggy’s reach.

 

She didn’t have time to brood over the change. Before long, she heard another sound drifting through the thin walls of her apartment. It was softer, this time, and somehow more warm. It lacked all the heavy beats and the lilting tune of instruments, and something about the sound of it lifted Peggy’s heart. It’s utterly unlike what she had been hearing for the past couple of hours, and she found herself instantly drawn to it.

 

She thought she recognized Angie’s voice. It was a sweet sort of sound, the kind of singing that is done without any thought. Peggy subconsciously found herself freezing, not allowing herself to make any noises that could possibly distract from Angie’s voice.

 

For the second time that night, Peggy left her apartment and found herself outside of Angie’s door, internally debating whether it was worth it to knock. What would she say?

 

Deciding that not to waste her time worrying, Peggy lifted her fist and knocked on the door.

 

Angie didn’t answer at first, and Peggy knocked again.

 

Angie opens the door, her expression slightly embarrassed. “I was singing, wasn’t I? Shit. I’ll stop.”

 

“No,” Peggy said, quickly, “It was… nice. I didn’t come here to tell you to stop.”

 

“Oh?” Angie tilted her head, swinging her headphones from her hands absently. “What did you come here for, then?”

 

Peggy looked at her, feeling unusually unsure of herself. Usually, she was able to make her thoughts cooperate, gather herself enough to seem confident in almost every situation. There’s something about Angie, though. She was able to be herself, but there was an underlying hesitancy that she wasn’t used to.

 

She knew that if she were to ignore that part of her brain and act on everything that had been building up within her for weeks… the results could be better than anything she could have dreamed. And Angie was looking at her, her blue eyes attentive, her expression soft, and Peggy forces herself to gather her courage.

 

She shrugged. “I came to see you.”

 

Slowly, Angie’s face became sunny, and Peggy’s heart lifted.

 

“Come in,” Angie said, and Peggy wasted no time in doing exactly that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [lavenderjehan](http://lavenderjehan.tumblr.com)


End file.
